Dream
by Klei
Summary: Kakashi had warned Sasuke that dreams were private things, not to be messed with. Naturally, our favorite Uchiha ignores this and decides to go ahead and use his new technique to observe Naruto’s sleeping world… SasuNaru lemons, bondage, oneshot.


Dream

_Kakashi had warned Sasuke that dreams were private things, not to be messed with. Naturally, our favorite Uchiha ignores this and decides to go ahead and use his new technique to observe Naruto's sleeping world… SasuNaru lemons, bondage._

**A. rocks? I rock! My novel was only 35 pages, and I was planning on rewriting it anyway. The dialogue was too juvenile. :PNaruto: You're only saying that to make yourself feel better and you know it. -.-'**

**Yeah, well, it's working. So shut up, or I'll make this even worse for you.**

**Naruto: What's this one about, anyway? -too used to these kinds of conversations with yaoi fangirls to bother getting angry-**

**You having a wet dream about getting screwed (bondage, too!) by Sasuke. Shocked, said Uchiha- aww, nevermind. No spoilers for joo!**

**Naruto: -.-' Woohoo. –sarcasm-**

**Disclaimer: Anyway, I don't own Naruto… Or even most of the lemon ideas. Why? Because I'm lazy and copied a set of two different hentai clips, before changing a couple details and placing them in a dream-world. Yes, I, Klei, am a copy-cat (only in this fanfic, though :P). I'm not SURE about the names, but I believe the bathroom scene "Temptation." Oddly enough, the girl in the bathroom scene looked a lot like Misa from Death Note… Oh well. Not sure about the window scene, though.**

**Misa: WHAT? O.O**

**Oh, and WARNING! This material should not be viewed by those not of an age suitable to read M rated material, or homophobes, or people who can't deal with my fetish for all things fetish-related. In other words, there's gonna be a heck of a lot of surreal, creepy, and just plain odd stuff, including our favorite blonde (not you, Misa) getting hung nude out the window… And not by his legs or hands, either. :P (Yes, I'm just that sadistic and insane. Yes, I know it would never be possible in real life. Deal with it.) And yeah, it's rushed. It's a one-shot. Deal with it. As for why the text may be sorta funky, well, I dunno. I'll see if I can fix that. :P**

**Misa: This is gonna sound weird, but I'm GLAD not to be your favorite blonde…**

**Naruto: Actually, that's one of the most sane comments I've heard all day.**

- - -

It was a dark evening as Sasuke sat on the blonde's window, waiting for the sharp spike in Naruto's chakra levels; a telltale sign of REM sleep, according to Kakashi.

_"I'm warning you, Sasuke," Kakashi said firmly as he stared down at his raven-haired pupil. "Dreams are not something you should mess around with. What you see you'll never forget; it can either be insight into a person's hopes and dreams, or be a gateway to their greatest fears. Most people can't control what they dream about, but it's hard not to judge them regardless, so you-"_

_"Hn. So when do I get to try it out?"_

_Kakashi sighed. "If you go on a mission and find a sleeping enemy, sure, go ahead. But please, Sasuke, be reasonable, would you? Don't go randomly peeping into the minds of people you know. Or strangers, for that matter."_

_"Whatever."_

Shrugging off the morning memory, the Uchiha grinned as he felt the sudden spike of chakra. _It's time. _Taking out a blade, he slid it under the window, unhinging it so he could open it up, before stepping in and closing it behind him. Before him was the blonde, half-naked. "Dobe, too lazy to put on pajamas," he murmured, staring at the thin but muscled body before him, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "Or even pull the covers up, for that matter."

His blood ran cold as Naruto shifted in his sleep, letting out a small whine. "Heavy sleeper, too. Some shinobi," he chuckled after the initial worry, Sharingan swirling as he put a finger to the blonde's forehead and formed a handseal.

Dream World

"Whaa?" Sasuke murmured, finding himself in what looked like a public bathroom. "What the hell…"

He heard a sudden squeal coming from one of the stalls. _Could that be Naruto? _Kakashi had said he couldn't be seen and had no physical form, so without further hesitation, Sasuke walked through the only closed stall doors to see what was going on. _Could he be having a wet dream of some sort? Psh, as if any girl would want to- Eh?_

He gasped slightly upon seeing the scene before him. With Naruto was not a woman, but a male. And rather than being in a position of control, the blonde was squealing and moaning as he leaned against the wall, getting rimmed. "Please!" the Jinchuuriki begged, breathing heavily. "I can't… I can't hold it any more!"

And it wasn't just any generic male; it was… _Is that me?_

The real Sasuke just stared, almost fascinated by the unexpected sight before him, too shocked to realize just what was happening.

Sasuke (for the sake of being easier to write, for the duration of the dream he's just Sasuke while the real Sasuke will be called "the real Sasuke") held the blonde so that his legs were spread apart over the toilet. "Go on, it's a bathroom, after all."

"No! I can't!" Naruto cried, legs shaky. "I don't want to go… It's too embarrassing! Ah! No, stop!" he whined as he felt a finger teasing his entrance, sensitive to every touch. It wasn't long before he finally let go, urine pouring into the toilet and promptly flushed down.

"Don't you feel better now?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, shoving the exhausted blonde down onto his knees and unzipping her pants. Naruto promptly opened his mouth and willingly began sucking the Uchiha off.

"M-master…" he gasped when he finally stopped to breathe. "You taste so good… Mmm," he moaned, slurping and sucking. "Please, master, I want you inside me so badly!" He deep-throated the Uchiha, swallowing every now and again. "Fuck me, master!"

Finally pulling the blonde to his feet and bending him over, Sasuke mused, "You can beg better, can't you?"

"Ah!" Naruto cried as fingers plunged inside him. "Sasuke! Please, I'm so hard and wet! Push your huge dick into my tight ass! Please, fuck me! I want to be your fucking bitch! Make me your submissive whore! I'll do anything, no matter how degrading; just shove your big, juicy man-meat into my boy-pussy!" **1**

The real Sasuke continued his galvanized stare, only snapping out of his trance long enough to realize that the scenery had quickly changed from that of a bathroom to a room where the blonde was tied up in one corner of the room. There were nylon strings tied tightly around each of his nipples, and the rope tying his hands behind his back and wrapped around his erection were connected to a strange pulley device hanging outside the window. Outside the window with the pulley was a huge crowd gathered around outside.

Naruto whimpered. "No, please don't!"

Sasuke pulled the other end of the rope, the pulley causing the blonde to be forced to the window to the point where his upper body was leaning over it, face beat-red as he blushed. "So many people watching, ne? Doesn't it just make you want to cum?"

"No!" Naruto cried, panting and tensing up. Semen dripped down his legs, tightly held together.

"Isn't that cute… If you can reach orgasm just by having people look at you, I can't imagine how sensitive you'll be getting fucked in front of them all."

"Stop! Not in front of all those people!"

"Too late to beg for mercy, slut."

Naruto cried out in pain as he was shoved out the window, before the rope finally tightened and he felt a sharp yank pulling on his arms and erection, only causing him to let out a loud yowl of pain. **2**

"Good boy," Sasuke mused, pulling on the rope and raising the blonde up. "Now spread your legs, would you?"

"N-no!"

The Uchiha grabbed the blonde and forced his legs apart, causing Naruto to let out a squeal. "Don't you want to cum again?"

"Stop it!" the Jinchuuriki sobbed in response.

"Be a good boy and moan for me…" With that, Sasuke pressed the head of his erection against the blonde's entrance.

"Ah! No, stop! Hah… Mmm!" Naruto's eyes closed as the hard organ slowly penetrated him. "It's so big… Ah… I'm gonna…" He let out a high-pitched whine and came, the fluids dripping down to the ground below.

"I haven't even gotten all the way in yet, bitch, and you've already cum twice… You really are a slut."

"Ah-a-aaaaaaah!"

Suddenly, Sasuke thrust his hips forward, completely penetrating the blonde's tight hole. "Mmm, nice and tight. That's a good little bitch, squeeze, just like that."

"AH! Master! It's so good! Please, I need more! Fuck me with your big cock! Please!" Naruto whimpered with tears of pain and pleasure streaming down his face. "I'm so full! It feels so good!"

Sasuke pulled out and thrust himself back in. "Do you like it, slut?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I want it so bad!" he panted. "AH! Yes, like that, right there! Harder! You feel so, so, so goooooood! Mmm! Fill me up, master! I want you to fill me up with your semen so bad! I want to submit and be your good little uke! Just fuck me harder! Faster, please!"

"Mmm, are you gonna cum, bitch?"

"Yes! It's so hot and throbbing, so deep inside my ass! I want to squeeze your big dick so tight and pleasure you, master! It's too good, I'm going to cum with your huge penis fucking my tight, slutty ass! A-a-AAAH!" He tensed up a third time, squeezing the Uchiha's dick and bringing Sasuke to completion. The raven-haired shinobi gave a few final thrusts before releasing himself deep inside Naruto. "AH! Your semen is so hot!" the blonde whined as he felt himself being filled up with the creamy fluid, before finally relaxing his muscles and panting. "Master…" he murmured.

The real Sasuke was staring with wide eyes, his pants feeling strangely tight. _Wait, am I… Hard? _He stared down at the bulge in his pants. _Damn, that dobe looks really fuckable right now… Argh, no! What am I saying? He's a boy! That's just gross!_

Without any hesitation, the Uchiha released the jutsu and left the blonde's dream world.

Real World

Upon getting out of the dream, Sasuke immediately realized a few things. One, Naruto was covered in sweat, and semen stained his boxers. Two, said dobe was tossing and turning in his sleep, letting out an occasional moan or whine. Three, Sasuke was still hard… And after what he had just witnessed, the dobe just looked so helpless and needy before him…

_No! I'm just… Being negatively influenced by this gay-ass bitch! It's just the hormones… A primal urge to mate. That's all. I'm a respectable being, and he's… He's just a faggot! _Sasuke assured himself, slipping out the window. _And I refuse to be friends with a faggot._

- - -

Naruto charged down the street, cheerfully making his way to the bridge team seven always met on. "Good morning, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" he greeted, screeching to a halt when he arrived.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme, aren't you going to say good morning, too?" the blonde asked curiously after a few moments' silence. The question only caused the Uchiha to look away.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked. "I know Naruto can be annoying-" At this Naruto pouted, and Sakura stopped to laugh for a few seconds. "-but outright ignoring him isn't very mature of you."

"Hn."

Naruto went closer and waved a hand in front of the Uchiha's face. "Earth to Sasuke! You in there?"

The Uchiha slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me!" he said sharply.

Naruto 'hmphed.' "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Don't talk to me, either."

The Jinchuuriki grinned. "If Sasuke could hear me, I would ask him who shoved a stick up his butt today."

Sakura giggled.

Just then, Kakashi showed up. "Yo. Sorry I'm late, but I had to help an old lady cross the street."

"Why? It's not like there's anything dangerous on the street," Sakura responded. **3**

"Anyway, today we're going to do some friendly sparring. Sasuke, Naruto, you're first."

Sasuke paused for a moment before saying, "I always get paired up with that dobe. Can't I go with Sakura instead?"

Realization slowly crept into Kakashi's mind. "On second thought, Sakura, Naruto, you two go spar." _I need to speak to Sasuke alone, _he thought with a mental sigh.

"Whatever," Naruto replied, getting up and following Sakura to the field on one side of the bridge.

"What is it?" Sasuke snapped.

"You used the jutsu on Naruto to see what he was dreaming about, didn't you?"

"Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"Perhaps the fact that you refuse to touch or even speak to him," Kakashi responded. "Now, what did you see that possibly did this?"

"I didn't use the jutsu!" Sasuke defended himself. "It isn't my fault Naruto is a faggot!" His eyes widened slightly as he realized what he just said. _Shit._

Kakashi sighed. "It's ignorant of you to do this, regardless of what Naruto's sexual orientation may be…"

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked with heavy sarcasm. "What would you do if your best friend had an erotic dream about you doing him, huh?"

Kakashi scratched his chin, only mildly surprised. "Well, I would feel a bit awkward around them for awhile, of course… Then I'd probably make a move and confess my undying love to them. Finally, if I didn't really like them, I would show up late on the first date and they would hate me. Of course, having a teammate think you're worthless scum probably wouldn't be one of the best things you could possibly do." The movements of his lips beneath his mask into a smile made itself visible.

"Victory!" Naruto chirped from over on the field, only to be swept off his feet by Sakura.

"Honestly, Sasuke, what's so wrong about him liking you? Even if it is a little… Lust-filled, that's just a teenager thing. It isn't like he shows it. If he were pestering you about getting into a relationship, sure, that's another matter. But it's just an innocent crush."

Sasuke just glared at him. "You're mad if you think intense bondage is innocent."

"It's the hormones, Sasuke. I'd be surprised if _you _haven't had any wet dreams."

"What business is that of yours?"

"What business was Naruto's dream to you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but found himself unable to find an adequate explanation. Over in the field, he noticed Naruto being slammed into a tree trunk. "OWW! That hurt, Sakura-chan!"

"Man up, would ya'?" she laughed.

The Uchiha looked on in silence. _That's right… He's no male, just a gay. And gays… Aren't natural._

"Since when were you so homophobic, Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'm not homophobic!"

"You know, the biggest homophobes often tend to be gay themselves."

"Shut up!"

"I'm gay and happily coupled with Iruka."

"I- Wait, what?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Surprised?"

"Liar."

"Say what you will, Sasuke. It's obvious you're gay.

"I am not gay!"

"Whatever you say."

"Hn!" Sasuke responded, ignoring the occasional images flashing through his mind.

_"Mmm, Sasuke, you know you want to fuck me!" _Naruto's voice chimed in his head. _"Let me suck that big, hard cock of yours."_

_NO! Don't think about it, Sasuke, _the Uchiha thought, desperately trying to suppress the thought. _Just put Sakura in Naruto's place… Think women. He's a gay… A fag… _He forced the image of the blonde out of his mind… But he knew it wouldn't last.

- - -

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke asked whilst Kakashi was giving Naruto a long lecture on proper shinobi behavior and how NOT to scream "victory" at the top of your lungs when you think you've won.

"What?"

"Is there anything wrong with being gay?"

"EH? What's that mean?"

"Just wondering what you thought."

"You like Naruto, don't you?"

"EH?"

"I knew it!" Sakura chimed. "You always gaze at him with such lust, Sasuke! Everyone but Naruto himself already knew!"

Sasuke's face was red as a tomato, with round eyes that looked to be on the verge of bulging right out of his skull. "R-really?"

"Anyway, nothing wrong with it. Sorta disappointing, though. What a loss for women everywhere!" she laughed, ignoring the Uchiha as the battle of thoughts played out on his face, shade quickly changing from bright red to deathly pale as he realized what it meant. _I KNEW my fangirls had died down recently… So this whole time, I've been lusting after him without realizing it? COME ON! I'd expect that out of Naruto, not out of me! _The dogma in his head refused to completely give up, though. _But… But two people of the same gender is wrong! Oto-san always said that!_

…

On second thought, Oto-san always ignored me…

…

_Aww, what the heck? If God exists, I'm going to hell anyway, right? Considering the amount of people who have died and will die in the future at my hand, well, one more "sin" won't make any difference._

"Naruto?" Sasuke murmured, shaking the blonde awake.

Eyelids slowly opened to reveal two blue orbs. "Sasuke?" he addressed, surprised but sleepy. He yawned and asked, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"So, Naruto, what were you dreaming about?" the Uchiha asked with a smirk.

"What?" Naruto inquired, eyes widening slightly. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Just wondering… After all, that one last was interesting, to say the least."

The blonde's eyes had become as wide and round as was possible. "E-eh? How do you know what I was dreaming about?"

"How I know isn't necessary… I just wanted to know how much you liked that cock."

"Stop that! What are you getting at? I don't know what you're talking about! Now get out of my house!" Naruto growled, obviously in a panicked lie.

"Did you enjoy the thought of getting filled up by a big dick?"

The Jinchuuriki blushed. "Stop, Sasuke!"

"My, my…" Sasuke mused, moving his hand down the blonde's chest and slipping it under Naruto's boxers. "You're so hard for me, aren't you?"

"Stop, please!" Naruto cried.

_"Too late to beg for mercy, slut."_

The blonde froze, realizing what Sasuke had just said… _He really did… Witness everything… _"Stop, Sasuke!"

"Why should I? You're so sensitive, you know that?" With that, Sasuke straddled Naruto and forcefully tied up said blonde's hands to the headboard, easily maneuvering the semi-asleep blonde's limbs.

"NO! Please, I don't want to do it!" Naruto cried.

"What's to stop me from raping you hard and raw right here?" Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear. "Don't you want me to cum deep inside you as you beg for mercy?"

"No!"

"Ah, well, that's too bad… Because you're gonna get fucked tonight."

"Please, Sasuke, anything but that! Forgive me!" the blonde begged, tears streaming down his face.  
"I may consider letting you off… Call me master and suck my dick like a good little uke."

"Yes, master…" Naruto sobbed as Sasuke unzipped his pants.

"You're so needy, Naruto…" Sasuke mused, unzipping his pants and releasing his erection. The blonde's eyes widened. "Surprised?" the Uchiha asked with a smirk, before grabbing his teammate's golden hair and forcing his seven and a half inch erection into the tearful blonde's mouth. "Mmm, good, suck it, bitch. That's it." He turned his head around to look at the blonde's erection, hidden behind a pair of legs. "Spread your legs, slut. Let me see how hard you are…"

Naruto reluctantly spread his legs, a blush running across his face as he continued sucking the Uchiha off. _I want it so bad… I want him to fuck me! _He shut his eyes, unable to stand having Sasuke staring at him in such a helpless position… Yet at the same time… _Oh fuck, I'm gonna… _He took in a deep breath through his nose before his body convulsed. _FUCK! It's so much better than when I cum in my dreams! I'm… I'm so helpless before Sasuke… I'm sucking my master off… Just as a good uke should…_

Sasuke squeezed the blonde's erection, feeling the semen squirt out as Naruto reached orgasm. "You really are sensitive, Naru. I wonder how many times you'll cum if I put my dick in your ass…"

"Yes, please!" Naruto begged. "I want it, master! I want you fucking me! Make me cum. I want to be yours. Bang me hard like the slut I am!"

"Good boy…"

The Uchiha, after stripping down, took the blonde's legs and placed them on his shoulders, before pressing the head of his erection against the blonde's entrance. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, master! Fill me with hot cum!"

"Good…" Slowly, Sasuke pressed inside, earning himself a pleasured squeal of delight.

"It hurts so much, but it makes me feel so full… It's so big! I can't… Hold it any more!"

"Oh no you don't, bitch," Sasuke growled, pressing against the base of Naruto's erection to keep him from reaching his peak. "You aren't going to cum until I say you can, understand?"

"Yes, master!"

At last, the Uchiha found himself all the way in. "Damn it, you're tight."

Naruto whimpered. "It's so good! More!"

Sasuke pulled back slowly, holding down the hips of the moaning blonde before giving a hard thrust all the way back in. He must have hit something, because…

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto cried. "Right there, again! Hit it again! Oh, please, master!"

Taking that as permission to stop messing around and get to the actual sex, Sasuke began thrusting madly into the blonde's tight heat. "Yeah, you like it, bitch?"

"YES! It's so big and hard!" Naruto gasped, saliva dripping from his mouth. With that, Sasuke took out a kunai and cut the ropes binding the blonde's arms, before pulling out completely. "No, don't stop, Sasuke-sama!"

"Who said anything about stopping? Get on your hands and knees."

Eyes lighting up at the thought, the docile blonde obliged, pieces of rope still tied around his wrists.

Sasuke slowly pushed himself back in, smirking at the better access the new position gave him; Naruto seemed to enjoy it more, as well.

"A-ah… It's so much deeper, Sasuke! Ah, my ass… Your big cock is stretching me so much… Yes, harder! Do me more! I want to feel you!"

The Uchiha grabbed the blonde's arms and held them behind his back. "Good bitch…" He leaned down and bit down on the blonde's ear, earning himself a pleasured whine. "Submit, like a good whore."

"Yes, master! I- I'm submitting! I'm at your mercy, master! Please, may I cum? PLEASE, master!" the blonde sobbed, trying to hold back the overwhelming pleasure. "I want to cum so bad, Sasuke-samaaaaaaaaa!"

"Fine, then." The Uchiha pulled out and slapped the blonde's ass, before leaning down and rimming him.

"AH! No, please, master, it's so good… But I want to cum with you in me, fucking my ass and shooting your seed deep inside!"

"Very well." Sasuke stopped his licking and thrust all the way back inside the blonde, grunting slightly as he felt his erection being squeezed by the blonde's tight hole.

"Ah! Harder, Sasuke! More! Yes, faster! Squirt your load inside me!" the blonde begged. "It's so fucking good! HA-a-AH! Fuck, I'm gonna fucking cum like the whore I am! Yes, that's, good, yeah, just, like, that!" Naruto squealed, squeezing the Uchiha's dick even tighter, letting out a series of convulsions. "M-master! I'm… I'm cumming! AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shit, so fucking tight…" Sasuke hissed, before squirting deep inside the blonde.

Upon feeling the sperm filling him up, Naruto cried out, salty tears pouring from his eyes. "It's so hot! Master! There's so much cum in me!" he whimpered. "I want… I want to keep it all, master!"

Pulling out his softening penis, Sasuke quickly got off and grabbed some duck tape out of Naruto's cabinet, before taping it over the blonde's hole. "Good boy," he murmured, after the naked blonde collapsed on the bed, shivering. He sat down beside him, eventually laying down and wrapping his arms around the uke possessively.

"I… Love you, Sasuke…" Naruto yawned.

"Love you too, dobe," Sasuke replied, pulling the blankets up over them and drifting off to sleep, still hugging his uke closely.

- - -

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to greet the morning, only to notice that his boxers were missing. And his ass hurt… A lot. And… There were arms and legs wrapped around his torso and hips, with warm breath against the back of his neck. _Sasuke and I… Really did it? I thought it was just a dream… And why do I feel like there's something swishing around my bowels? Uhg, it feels weird… _After managing to break free of the Uchiha's death-grip, Naruto reached down to his own behind, only to feel the tape and sweatdrop. "Teme…" he muttered.

- - -

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto are late…" Sakura mused. "You think they did it?"

"Think? I filmed it!" Kakashi replied with a grin as he held out the camera.

"Really? AWESOME!"

"Good thing Iruka isn't here, or he'd kill me…" Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh, he wouldn't kill you."

"He'd make me go through a sexless month on the couch, effectively killing me…" Kakashi replied.

"Ah."

"What was that about me not being here?" a familiar voice inquired, making Kakashi's blood run cold. He turned towards Iruka, who bore a twitching eyebrow.

"I-Iruka-chan? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sakura giggled.

"How DARE you spy on Sasuke and Naruto's private affairs?" he growled.

"I'll get the sleeping bag…"

"Oh, that's not all you're getting," Iruka responded with an evil glint in his eye.

- - -

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi cried, sporting anime tears and staring at his burning Icha Icha novels. "YOU'RE SO CRUEL, IRUKA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

**A/N**

**1-Boy-pussy? Man, I need to stop making up words, especially ones as cheesy and lame as that. Oh well. :P**

**2-Yeah, I know it's a dream. But for the sake of this story, Naruto's dream is so realistic he can feel everything. :P I actually did have a nightmare only a few days ago… For some reason, I decided to make like Pein and pierce myself all over the face. 'course, somehow I felt everything. Odd.**

**3-She's right; no cars in the Narutoverse, remember?**


End file.
